AMANTES(STEREK)
by vanai94
Summary: A PESAR DE QUE DEREK HALE ERA CASADO Y ERA PADRE DE UNA HERMOSA NIÑA, ESO NO LE IMPEDIA EMPOTRAR AL PASANTE EN TURNO STILES STILINSKI


Los suaves rayos del sol entraban por el gran ventanal del cuarto, la brisa de la mañana movía rítmicamente las cortinas, otra vez se había olvidado cerrar la ventana, ese fue su pensamiento mientras perezosamente abría los ojos y desperezaba su cuerpo, miro hacia la mesilla de noche 6:45 am, Stiles abrió con desmesura los ojos si no se deba prisa llegaría tarde a su primer día como pasante universitario, tenía que causar buena impresión, después de todo trabajaría en Industrias Hale, una de las poderosas empresas que abarcaba un amplio repertorio de acciones desde los inmuebles, pozos petroleros hasta en la rama actoral, todo bajo la dirección del único heredero de la ya casi extinta dinastía Hale, Derek Hale, alias " El lobo" a sus 27 años había cuadriplicado la fortuna familiar, Stiles no sabía porque seguía trabajando si tenía dinero para mantener a toda su descendencia, Stiles dejo sus divagaciones cuando sintió que un fuerte brazo lo rodeo de la cintura, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Cariño, es hora de despertar llegaras tarde a la oficina y siendo el jefe debes poner el ejemplo – dijo sacudiendo el cuerpo de su acompañante – bien como quieras, me iré primero – dijo el castaño saliendo de la cama

Stiles fue hacia el cuarto de baño donde se tomó su tiempo para ducharse y acicalarse, no es que fuera vanidoso, pero quería impresionar de por si su lengua viperina lo metía en problemas sumando su hiperactividad no creyó posible postulase y ser aceptado como becario en Industria Hale, al salir del baño listo para irse, vio la cama vacía su pareja seguramente ya se había marchado.

Señor Stiles, el jefe ordeno que tomara el desayuno, dijo algo sobre el estado famélico en el que se encuentra – dijo la ama de llaves

Creo que al señor se le olvida que él es el culpable de mi estado – dijo tomando una manzana del frutero – por cierto cuando despierte el gusanillo, lo llevan a casa, creo que vendré tarde hoy inicio mi pasantía – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a la mujer

Como usted diga Señ…- el castaño no la dejo seguir

Solo Stiles, vale – dijo yéndose finalmente

Una joven castaña bajaba las escaleras bostezando y rascando su panza despreocupadamente, cuando vio a la señora Smith mirarla con reproche

Llegaras tarde al colegio niña – dijo mirándola seriamente

En serio Sra. Smith es pero que mi hermano, pero para su suerte la quiero demasiado para despedirla – dijo sonriendo

Niña descarada, yo cambie tus sucios pañales y no hablar de todos los Hale que han pasado por mis manos.

Cora soltó una risotada que causo un gran estruendo en la sala

Bien, iré a vestirme, dime ya se fueron esos dos – dijo algo tímida

Si se refiere a los señores, si, ya se han ido

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Derek Hale se hallaba sentado en su gran escritorio de caoba leyendo los últimos acuerdos firmados entre las empresas Hale y Whittemore, su amistad con Jackson iba más allá de los negocios eran como hermanos, sonrio al recordar su vida de universitarios y la poca confianza que les tenían sus padres sobre cómo llevar el negocio familiar y mírenlos ahora años después los empresarios más jóvenes y millonarios del país y medio oriente y parte de Europa, suspiro y sonrio, estaba contando los minutos para toda aquella pantomima que tenía planeada, su vida en la oficina era aburrida, solo esperaba que todo saliera cual era el plan, se sentía hostigado por su eficiente secretaria la señorita Blake era buena en su trabajo pero sus constantes acosos lo tenían en constante tensión. Giro en su asiento cuando tocaron la puerta.

Adelante- hablo fuerte y claro

Señor Hale, el pasante ya está aquí, lo hago pasar – hablo una chica oriental , la asistente de Jennifer

Si Kira, hazlo pasar, entre más rápido, mejor – dijo con una media sonrisa

Siento la intromisión soy Stiles Stilinski, el pasante – dijo el chico nerviosamente

Siéntate – ordeno el mayor, Stiles se sentía raro escuchar esa voz de mando le hizo sentir una corriente eléctrica por la espina dorsal

Bien aquí dice que te llamas Stiles, tienes 20 años, estas en una relación desde los 15 con el mismo hombre – Señor no le veo relevancia a esa información – intervino el joven – Aquí quien decide eso soy yo, estudias ciencias políticas junto a economía, vaya dos carreras juntas, es loable eso, pocos logran llevar dos carreras a la mano, bien sigamos tienes un pequeño problema de hiperactividad – resoplo el mayor- eso tiene solución, tendrás mucho trabajo físico para calmar tus ansiedades – Derek no pudo seguir hablando pues la puerta de su oficina se abrió de par en par dejando ver a una mujer muy bonita y con un pronunciado escote, casi saliéndose los senos de la chaqueta tan ajustada que usaba y esa falda pegada que no dejaba nada a la imaginación – Derek, cariño disculpa no pude venir antes, Fifi se puso algo mal y sabes que ese gato es mi vida o lo siento interrumpo algo – dijo sabedora de su infortunio pero cuando intimido a Kira para que le dijera como era el nuevo pasante tenía que ver que fuera cierto , Stiles Stilinski era joven de lechosa piel y cubierto de pecas que le daban un aire inocente y atractivo tenía que admitir con esa nariz respingona y esos labios bien formado, tenía que tener cuidado era bien sabido que Derek aunque estuviera casado y con un hijo le gustaban los líos de oficina o por lo menos los que ella se imaginaba sino fuere que Hale le era fiel a su misteriosa esposa, en los tres años que llevaba trabajando con él, este no había caído en sus juegos y seducciones o Derek era impotente a una edad joven o realmente amaba a su esposa pues en una ocasión fue solo vestida con su gabardina y se desnudó frente a él y el solo le advirtió que parara o seria despedida, y bueno era el mejor trabajo que había tenido y tenía una relación con su jefe aunque este no lo supiera – oh tu eres el nuevo pasante, Jennifer Blake, asistente personal del Señor Hale y por lo tanto tu jefa- dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta como una diva. Stiles miro a los ojos a Derek y soltó una carcajada que hizo sentirse ofendido a Derek

Oh por Dios, Derek – Stiles no podía dejar de reír – esto va hacer divertido, no puedo esperar para empezar con el juego, cariño en serio esa mujer es una devora hombres- dijo secando sus lagrimas

Me alegro que te divierta la situación- dijo el ojiverde levantándose de su lugar y colocándose enfrente de Stiles – deberías preocuparte el año pasado solo vino vestida con la gabardina y me hizo un show, podría llegar a tentarme – dijo sonriendo ladinamente

Sería muy malo para ti, que tu esposa se enterara de eso – dijo parándose y tocando la dura entrepierna del mayor – lástima que ella no tenga la oportunidad – dijo besando a Derek de una manera necesitada y pasional, Derek lo tomo de los muslos y lo empotro en la pared, con gran maestría Stiles soltó el cinturón y desabrocho el pantalón bajando la bragueta y dejo salir el gran y venoso miembro de su marido y ni tardo ni perezoso lo engullo hasta el fondo de su garganta, aumento la velocidad conforme los gruñidos casi animales de Derek le hicieron perder el juicio, por su lado Derek lo cargo y lo acostó de lado sobre el escritorio y se enterró hasta el fondo dentro de él haciendo gemir sonoramente a su escandaloso esposo, sus embestidas comenzaron suaves pero Stiles y el eran guarros de primera así que las palabras sucias no tardaron el salir – vamos Derek …masss… mas fuerte….no voy arromperme…. Follame duro… mas profundo …. Si Derek ….asiiiiiii …. Siiii justo ahiiiiii…. En ese lugar …. No pares…..oh Derek …. Mas dame mas…. No pares…. No pares….mas…massss…- Stiles salivaba a mas no poder su mirada perdida en el febril acto pecaminoso de sexo en la oficina con tu jefe – A quien perteneces Stiles…. Quien es tu amo ….dilo …..dilooo- gruñía Derek mientras penetraba al más joven con tal fuerza que movieron la mesa unos cinco centímetros, el ojiverde cambio de posición y tomo a Stiles de los tobillos y los coloco sobre sus hombros para hacer más fácil las embestidas brutales que le daba al menor – Stiles aún no te he oído decir a quien carajos perteneces vamos pequeña puta quien es tu dueño – dijo parando las embestidas – no pares – rogo Stiles – entonces dilo ahora rugió – en un frenesí de embestidas ya para este momento erráticas – Tuyo soy tuyo desde la prima vez que nos vimos…. Solo tuyo… soy propiedad de Derek Hale – dijo sintiendo como su amante se tensaba sobre su cuerpo el orgasmo venia para ambos – Mío – grito su liberación el mayor, cayendo sobre un Stiles sonriente, jadeante y satisfecho. Y al recuperar fuerzas dos rondas más siguieran a esa

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dos semanas después

Decir que Jennifer Blake estaba cabreada era decir poco, su jefe no fue discreto con su amorío con el pasante, todos sabían que eran amantes y uno que otro sentía lastima por la esposa del jefe, pues este follaba con su pasante, de hecho gemidos salían de la oficina de Derek, al parecer a Kira no le importaba escuchar los improperios de esos dos, pero ella no esa como Kira, llevaba años seduciendo a su jefe para que un niñito se lo quitara nada más llegar , harta de la situación golpeo fuerte la puerta y paso encontrando una escena de película pornográfica, Derek hablando por teléfono mientras el niño este lo cabalgaba y besaba su cuello dejando visibles marcas en el

Se te ofrece algo – le pregunto Derek sin ninguna vergüenza a Blake

Si, su hermana esta en recepción, quiere hablar con usted – dijo azotando la puerta

Creo que está molesta – dijo Stiles mientras mordía el lóbulo de Derek – ve debe ser importante de Cora Hale esta fuera de la cama a las dos de la tarde o es eso o simplemente Talía se ha levantado – dijo acomodándose la ropa y vistiendo a Derek – en casa me ocupo de eso – dijo señalando al amigote de Derek

Bien – dijo besando a Stiles en la boca y saliendo de la oficina, justo cuando iba a limpiar el desastre entro una Jennifer colérica

Disfruta mientras puedas follar con Derek, porque él es mío, tu eres una novedad, antes de ti estaba yo, lo que te hace a ti ya me lo ha hecho a mi así que no te ilusiones – dijo cerrando de un portazo

Estúpida – dijo Stiles sonriendo y acariciando su vientre – mañana en la cena familiar le daría la noticia

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Derek no cabía en sí de la felicidad Stiles le haría padre de nuevo y de gemelos ya habían ido hacerse el ultrasonido, Talía se sentía feliz por ser hermana mayor, Cora brinco de felicidad pues había ganado la apuesta con Kira del lugar donde habían concebido a los gemelos ( en la oficina o más bien en la alfombra de la oficina) Peter solo dijo que no lo miraran como futuro niñero suficiente tuvo con Derek y Cora, Laura les envió felicitaciones y una caja completa de preservativos, ya no más Hale Stilinski por un buen rato, la señora Smith empezó a redecorar las habitaciones vacías para los gemelos y Scott solo se reia de Stiles y todos los demás hicieron el rol para vigilar a Derek durante la cuarentena de Stiles

En la oficina se creía que Stiles era el amante del jefe pues nunca se vio a la esposa ir al trabajo de Derek, desafortunadamente tener embarazo de gemelos tenia agotado a Stiles y este se pasaba practicante doblado en el lavabo hasta el día que Jennifer lo sacó de quicio no había golpeado a una mujer

No esperes que esos bastardos sean reconocidos –se burló la mujer – creí que teniendo experiencia sabrías evitar estos accidentes – dijo recalcando la palabra accidente – no creas que Derek se dejara engañar ve a saber de quienes son esas cosas y se las quieres achacar al Sr. Hale – Stiles que era diplomático y enemigo de la violencia abofeteo a la mujer tirándola al suelo

Escucha bien, zorra desquiciada, deja en paz a Derek creo que está bastante claro que el solo te ve como una trabajadora más y debo reconocer que tu trabajo es exquisito, pero como persona eres muy fea y arrastrada y todos los adjetivos que no puedo decir, porque no quiero que mis bebes escuchen cosas feas, y ellos no son bastardos… mujer tonta – dijo saliendo del baño con paso firme

Estas bien - pregunto Kira

Si solo que estos niños no me dejan retener nada –dijo yendo a la oficina de Derek – ya está todo listo para la fiesta de navidad – dijo abrazando por la espalda a su marido

Si todo listo – dijo besando el dorso de sus manos

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

25 de Diciembre

Todo el edifico más bien toda la calle estaba decorada con arreglos navideños, el ambiente era relajado y entretenido unos platicando, unos bebiendo otros comiendo, pero una mujer asechaba entre las sombras al hombre que caminaba hasta el pódium

Damas y caballeros en esta fecha especial en donde todo es paz y amor me gustaría presentarles el nuevo proyecto en el cual estoy trabajado junto con mi pareja, se trata de una casa para chicos sin hogar con talentos especiales, con este programa se le ayudara a fomentar su valía a la sociedad que de alguna manera los rechaza por no ser afortunados como alguno de nosotros- empezaron las ovaciones y aplausos – pero no todo el crédito es mío, pues la mente tras el proyecto está entre nosotros, pasa por favor, amor – dijo ayudando hasta ese momento al misterioso joven que subía al lado del gran jefe – les presento formalmente a Stiles Stilinski Hale, mi esposo desde hace cinco años, aunque nuestra relación empezó mucho antes, algunos lo vieron en la empresa, como pasante pero él tiene su maestría en seguridad social, y ciencias políticas – todos veían con asombro al joven a quienes algunos de ellos lo miraba de mal forma o de forma no propia para alguien casado de la nada entro corriendo una niña de unos cuatro años cabello azabache de tez blanca bañada de pecas y tras ella una agotada Cora – lo siento me distraje – se disculpó – Jennifer escondió su rostro de la vergüenza, todo ese tiempo se habían estado burlando de ella y lo peor de todo había ofendido al esposo de su jefe quien a la vez era su otro jefe pues ella se encargaba de relaciones públicas del nuevo proyecto

Al final de la noche Stiles estaba cansado con cuatro meses de embarazo ya no aguantaba los pies

Quieres ir a casa ya – le dijo el oji-verde

Sí, pero antes – se acercó a su oído y al parecer le dijo algo que agrado al moreno pues corrieron al ascensor

Estas seguro – pregunto Derek

Claro, lo quiero duro y sucio, como cuando huimos de papá cuando se enteró que estábamos esperando a Talía – dijo frotando el miembro ya casi erecto del mayor

Dime, niño precoz que hare contigo – dijo besando al menor y viendo hacia la cámara del ascensor , podría pagar la multa por exhibicionismo


End file.
